Inertial sensors such as accelerometers are widely used for motion sensing applications. Conventionally, an accelerometer consists of a suspended proof mass and a means of measuring the proof mass displacement with respect to the reference frame. There is always a need to provide improvements in the performance and reliability of an accelerometer for commercial applications. Typically, performance is determined by the mechanical and electrical sensitivities of the sensor and reliability is determined, among many other parameters, by the required breakout force to unstuck moving parts of the structure in case of accidental contact with other fixed or moving parts.
What is needed therefore is a system and method that provides such inertial sensors. The method and system should be easily implemented, cost effective and adaptable to existing environments. The present invention addresses the above-identified issues.